


Tumblr Fic 49: Count

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angstier than I usually am, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bonds, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Prompt Fic, Separation, Understanding Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: The sit-ups were Stiles’ idea. Stiles likes Derek’s stomach rock-hard and the rest of him a little softer.





	Tumblr Fic 49: Count

The sit-ups were Stiles’ idea. Stiles likes Derek’s stomach rock-hard and the rest of him a little softer. He likes to kiss over every inch of Derek, then lick, then wipe him down with his own come and sweat, or a mix of the two of them together.

Derek has lost count of his reps, but he won’t let himself stop. The muscles in his abs are burning and his arms feel like they’re frozen in place and the shake in his legs won’t calm.

It’s been forty-three days. No matter what the physical pain he’s in right now, it’s nothing compared to what he can feel deeper in his gut and his heart and his wolf.

Stiles will return. Derek knows it.

The Sheriff, despite his misgivings, understands the wolf’s needs. That’s why Derek is on a mattress on the floor of Stiles’ childhood home, doing sit-ups in Stiles’ shorts and Stiles’ shirt and wishing they still had some of Stiles’ scent on them.

Stiles will return. How, or who, he will be when he returns is another matter. It’s rare, but even a fully fledged Mate bond can splintered under the weight of the magical training Stiles in undertaking, doing for the good of the Packs.

Derek tries to start a count again. He fails.

They don’t, yet, have a fully fledged bond.

The muscles in Derek’s abs are burning and he concentrates on the feeling. He pushes up off the flat with his hips as his shoulders touch the mattress and lets himself imagine his pushing up into Stiles.

Forty-three days done. Derek grunts with the effort and widens his knees and imagines the slick of the sweat between his cheek’s is because Stiles is thrusting inside of him, taking claim, marking his territory.

Fifty-six days to go.

**Author's Note:**

> The image used to prompt this is on my [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171958788516/the-sit-ups-were-stiles-idea-stiles-likes). Link is NSFWish. Tumblr is NSFW.
> 
> _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._


End file.
